


I'm A-Okay

by QueenKara671



Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a bitch in this one, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentions of Imprisonment, References to a lot of things on the Dream SMP, Sleep, basically just "George never shows up for the lore, but since he never does lore its p much from a third-person perspective, but then make it angsty", implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: George had tried to help, he really had. But it was… tiring.Everything made him tired these days.---George just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) (former?), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154291
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	I'm A-Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Woops I wrote DSMP George angst haha
> 
> CW: Mentioned/Referenced Abuse, Implied Depression (that I really hope I wrote anywhere close to accurate)
> 
> Stay safe, folks :)
> 
> Fic title from "Way Less Sad" by AJR.

George was tired. Prime, he was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Things on the Dream SMP had gotten… exhausting, to say the least. They'd been exhausting for a while.

He'd been willing to help during the war. He'd been willing to help his friends fight. He'd been willing to help _ Dream _ .

The war had ended. They had lost. But it hadn't ended,  _ because _ they had lost, and Dream never lost. 

George could distinctly remember many times that hadn't been true. They had been younger then, and it was just him and Dream and Sapnap.

Then they had gotten older, and there were more of them, and Dream started getting paranoid. Started worrying about what would happen if he lost again. 

So he stopped losing battles, losing games. Competition wasn't for fun, for adrenaline, it was training. 

And then he disappeared for weeks on end, and when he came back he was different.

That had been the last time for a long time that Dream had lost.

Because now George realised that that had been when he lost himself.

It hadn't seemed that way at first, and when he came back wearing that mask, they hadn't been sure why. But George knew why.

It wasn't just to hide his face. It was to hide the hole where his heart used to be. The hole where his love used to be--the love for his family, his friends. And the hole where his fear used to be--the fear that had seemingly vanished without a trace, but it hadn't really.

Dream had been afraid. So he'd done something to make it so he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

What was the saying?  _ "The best defense is a good offense"? _

But then L'manberg happened, and Dream's defense didn't work anymore. But he couldn't lose, so he had kept trying.

George had tried to help, he really had. But it was… tiring.

Everything made him tired these days. He went to sleep tired, and he woke up tired. It had been relieving when Dream had told him he didn't need him for his plans anymore. He could go back to sleep.

_ (It had hurt him, though, when Quackity said that it was his fault for sleeping through everything. Things would have gone terribly no matter what, now that Dream had set his mind to make it that way. _

_ George should have stopped him. He was too tired to care, about Dream's plans, about Quackity's shouting. _

_ He ignored it all and went back to sleep.) _

His house was burnt down. Tommy had done it. Part of him was sad, he and Callahan had put a lot of effort into it, but mostly he didn't care.

Nothing on this server lasted, anyways. He knew it would get destroyed. Besides, Sapnap expressed himself best when he had something to burn. Maybe Tommy was the same way, needing something to destroy. Sapnap and Tommy would get along well if they hung out more.

But while George hadn't cared, Dream had. Or, he said he had. He said that it was too far, that Tommy should be punished. Exiled.

_ (Dream hadn't cared about George for a while, but he did care about Tommy. Well, controlling Tommy, anyways.  _

_ George knew Dream didn't care. He cared, still, or at least he thought he did. But each punch, each slap, each fake apology made him care a little less. _

_ He knew the explanation had been fake. He should've said something. But he didn't care. Would anyone have listened, anyways?) _

Dream was in prison, now. Sapnap had been the one to bring him the news.

For the first time in months, he had broken down crying.

But why? He certainly wasn't sad about the news. He didn't feel anything about it, he tried to tell himself.

But then Sapnap had tried to comfort him, tried to explain that it was for the best, and then George had  _ broke, _ and cut him off, rambling.

"I'm free, I'm free, we're free, he can't hurt us anymore, Sappy, he can't hurt--" He had sobbed.

His friend had pulled him closer to his chest, crying too.

"Yeah, Georgie. We're free."

**Author's Note:**

> Woops I also wrote Sapnap angst that should be coming out at the same time for the same series soooo go read that.


End file.
